We're Off to see the Muggles!
by Tempted Mischief
Summary: The Weasley's spend a Halloween the muggle way, trick or treating. Well some tricking and more treating,an obsession with doorbells, candy, a faux vampire, and more. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Wizard of Oz not mine.

Title: A Weasley Halloween

Rating: G

Note: This is now FINISHED. Yes finished. I had promised myself and everyone else that I would no longer post something unless it was finished ,or close to being finished. I will however, post only one chapter a day. Hopefully this generates interest. I may in the future post the first chapter regardless of status, to see if it's really worth my time writing it, although I mostly do so for pleasure. I know this is a long note but also.. This is NOT beta-ed so.. Any grammatical and spelling errors are my own. I'm sorry if this puts you off this story. And here it is, enjoy.

Part One - We're off to see the muggles

It was a typical autumn night, the moon was just a little over the horizon, and the star's twinkled, welcoming it into their fold. The air was fresh, smelling of burning wood from bonfires, and beside them was slightly chilled. All was normal with the world, well. . almost anyhow, for at the Weasley house it was a completely different story.

"Hurry Up! The nights wasting away already! Arthur! Do you have Ron ready?" Molly yelled from her position at the bottom of the stairs as she adjusted the towering tiara upon her head, red hair aflame amongst the rhinestoned piece. Beside her, her two oldest were giving each other rather unsure looks as Arthur came down the stairs, a bright smile on his lips.

The both had, had to forego the festivities of Halloween at Hogwarts to return home for this. . rather muggle tradition that their father was so obsessed with. It had sounded fun when he'd described it, but now that they were in costume they were having a few second thoughts. They'd not even been able to use magic, though Charlie had somehow convinced Arthur that he needed a broom for his costume, and once he'd won over his father, his mother had, had no option but to accept. It wasn't until later that Arthur had insisted that the whole family dress up as a character from his favorite muggle movie "The Wizard of Oz." He himself was the Wizard and he was positively beaming as he descended the last stair, wrapping his arm around Molly the good witch.

Charlie and Bill sighed and leaned against the wall resigned to their fate. Charlie, instead of being the Wicked witch of the east, had somehow become the Wicked Wizard, and he'd been coached for his role by the evil glare of one Professor Severus Snape. Although at the moment his face was painted a vivid green, that made him look rather Christmassy with his red hair which was partially hidden by the large and pointed black hat upon his head. He was dressed in billowing black robes, his broom by his side.

Beside him Bill stood out with the silver outfit he had on, indeed he was the tin man. Molly had tried to get him to cut his hair, telling him it was needed for the role, but he'd refused. He'd spent the last year growing it out, and now it almost reached his shoulders, though he wore it back into a ponytail. He tried to get comfortable but the cylindrical body piece kept on sliding against the wall.

Ginny seemed perfectly content as she brushed a red braid over her shoulder and smoothed her blue and white checkered outfit. She was rather excited about the whole affair, looking forward to the candy that she'd been promised. A red rubied shoe tapped upon the floor as she waited for her 4 other brothers.

Meanwhile upstairs two rather primate looking twins with wings attached to their backs were banging on the door of their older brother.

"Come on Percy!" Fred called through the door

"It's time to go!" George finished for the other.

"I'm not coming out!" Percy grumped, staring at himself in the mirror with a look of distaste. He especially was angry. It was his first year at Hogwarts, and all his housemates had stayed behind. Glaring at his reflection he ignored the mirror's comments about his face getting stuck that way.

He literally jumped as his door shook on it's hinges. And then again. Obviously the twins wouldn't take no for an answer. Sighing he surrendered and opened the door, just as both Fred and George went to ram it with their shoulders. Instead Percy was the poor victim, sending straw and feathers everywhere.

Fred and George dusted themselves off. "Gee Percy"

"You could have told us that you were opening the door."

"I think I broke a wing."

"I think I broke more than a wing."

"Be happy I don't break your heads." Percy said interrupting the two's commentary. Two pairs of eyes turned toward him from their position upon each other. There was silence for a moment before they were back upon the floor howling with laughter. Percy rolled his eyes, but couldn't help the small amused smile twitching at his lips. He knew he looked ridiculous.

"We always knew.."

"all you needed was a brain." Fred finished wiping at his eyes. Indeed Percy was dressed as the scarecrow, and the costume looked like something Arthur'd pulled off an actual one in the garden.

Under a hat, straw poked out, pressing down upon dark red brown curls, making him sneeze as it brushed across his nose. Straw was stuffed various places in his costume of patched overalls and a flannel shirt. Upon his shoulder sat a stuffed Raven.

"Alright you two get moving." Percy said, standing up a little straighter and glaring at the two, moving past them to descend the stairs, He could have sworn he heard them cackle and say something along the lines of "We'll get you my pretty. . and you're little raven too." those two were simply incorrigible. What he didn't know was that the twins were actually going to 'get' him. The two had looked up anything they could find about the custom of Halloween, and while all the treats sounded well and good, the trick part of it sounded even better.

The two shot each other a mischievous look before walking down the hallway, and pausing as Ron's door opened and he stepped out.

Ron was dressed as the cowardly lion, his face painted a tawny color with darker brown for the nose and drawn on whiskers. He brushed at the mane around his face and kept looking over his shoulder as his tail brushed against the back of his legs. He, like his younger sister, was thrilled about the idea of getting free candy. He'd not had muggle candy before, and he wondered if it was anything like the candy at Honeydukes.

"Boys!" Arthur shouted, and the four were on their way down the stairs, looking forward to the tricks, the treats, and the muggle experience.

------

This will NOT be a very long story as it was meant to be a one shot , but just broken up into 4 parts.

Preview of Chapter 2:

"_Where is the bell, Dad?" Ron asked, going up on tip toes, and shifting to look around Percy who moved a bit towards Bill._

"_We could always use Bill." Percy suggested, knocking on the body piece, causing a hallow clang and Bill to frown at his younger brother. He retaliated by pulling the straw hat over the other's eyes causing Percy to sneeze and reach out blindly to swat him._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Wizard of Oz not mine.

Title: We're off to see the Muggles!

Rating: G

Note: Here's part 2. I didn't get any reviews on the first chapter so I'm guessing either you, the reader, does not like this story orrr there's nothing spectacular or too horrible about it to earn a review. Either way it's okay because this is finished so no going back on that, lol. From now on though I think I will just post the first chapter, see what kind of response I get and then write from there. Although I have a Ginny/Harry one shot now in mind.

Chapter 2 - Not in Kansas anymore.

The thundering of feet upon the stairs heralded the three youngest boy's arrivals. Molly smiled at her family as they stood together. She was truly blessed was one of her thoughts, but it was quickly cut short as she said firmly, "Fred Weasley, leave your brother's tail alone!"

"I was just fixing it Mum, and besides I'm George.. He's Fred" the twin stated, putting on a look of face hurt as he pointed toward his mirror image. He did, however quickly release the tail he'd been about to pull as Ron turned his head to glare at him and then eye the monkey tail and wings the other had.

"What sort of Mother do you think I am?" she asked, arms akimbo, though her eyes twinkled warmly. It was true though. She did get them mixed up when things were hectic in the house, which it was usually, but then at those times even Bill and Charlie began to look quite alike.

Fred unexpectedly grinned, which after raising them, put her slightly on edge.

"A great, "

"wonderful" George picked up the trail.

"brilliant"

"one" they both finished. Molly opened her mouth to warn them one more time that if they did anything that shouldn't be done in front of the muggles, they'd be coming right home, when another voice piped up.

"Can we please go nooow?" Ginny asked, impatient to get to the candy, hopping up and down once.

Arthur laughed, "Yes, Yes! Molly, dear? You hold on to Ginny, Percy - Ron, Bill - Fred, and Charlie - George." While the Weasley Patriarch rarely reprimanded his children, leaving that up to Molly, he knew what trouble Fred and George, and even Charlie and Bill could get into when left together.

It was a short portkey later to an isolated destination, and a walk from there to get to an inhabited area. Ginny practically skipped, reveling in the attention the muggles showed her, commenting on how cute she looked, but causing her confusion when they asked where Toto was. The eldest Weasley child merely looked uncomfortable, but flashed charming grins at the older girls who had been stuck with taking out their younger siblings.

The first house they came to, looked normal enough.. To anyone but the Weasley family. They were very used to a house that looked like it defied gravity, and a majestic castle. There wasn't really anything magical about it and to Arthur that's was what made it amazing.

"Here we are! Our first house!" Arthur seemed almost more excited then his children as they made their way to the door that was decorated with a red, orange, and brown wreath, with a pumpkin sitting on the porch, eyes glowing at them cheerfully.

"So.. We just go up to the door?" Charlie asked.

"Yes and ring the…" Arthur paused trying to remember the proper word. "doorbell."

"Where is the bell, Dad?" Ron asked, going up on tip toes, and shifting to look around Percy who moved a bit towards Bill.

"We could always use Bill." Percy suggested, knocking on the body piece, causing a hallow clang and Bill to frown at his younger brother. He retaliated by pulling the straw hat over the other's eyes causing Percy to sneeze and reach out blindly to swat him.

"Boys." Molly said sternly.

"Sorry Mum." the two said, though they didn't stop giving each other glares as Percy righted the brim of his hat.

"Hey! What's this?" As if drawn to the light of the faintly glowing circular button on the right side of the door, George pushed it and jumped slightly as a ringing noise came from inside.

"It doesn't look like a bell…" Arthur muttered , inspecting it before pressing it again, and then once more for good measure.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" a woman's voice came from inside, before the door opened revealing an older lady with a warm smile and more importantly to Ron and Ginny, a bowl full of candy.

The only one who seemed to remember what to say, and say it loudly she did, was Ginny, "Trick or Treat," Opening her pillow case, for the lady to drop candy in. While Charlie and Bill didn't follow suit, the woman foisted candy off on them, telling them how handsome and cute they looked in their little costumes.

"Amazing.. How does this work?" Arthur asked, looking up from the bell as Molly tugged on his elbow. She knew how enthusiastic her husband could get. The woman looked at him oddly before shrugging her shoulders with a sheepish smile. "Something to do with wiring, but I don't really know." And with that she shut the door. Cute costumes.. But odd man.

Arthur merely hummed slightly in thought before turning on his heel. Ron looked curiously at the wrapped candy he'd received, turning it over in his hand. "… Milky way." he read slowly. What an odd name.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Wizard of Oz not mine.

Title: We're off to see the Muggles!

Rating: G

Note: Here's part 3! Yay. Thank You all for your reviews, comments to them will be posted at the bottom.

Chapter 3 - The mean man

The next few houses weren't really any different from the first that they went to, although some were more decorated than others, as were the people. One man in particular, dressed up as a vampire had scared Ginny, causing her to scream and the man to hurriedly remove his teeth to show her that , no they weren't real and he wasn't going to suck her blood.

The faux vampire's wife had lightly swatted him on the arm, telling him that he shouldn't be scaring little children, and gave them all extra candy. She and Molly gave each other a sympathetic smile as the two men struck up a conversation about the car in the drive way. It was only a few minutes later that Ron was tugging on his father's arm, asking if they could please go ahead of them.

Molly, who by this time had begun to talk to the other woman about her children, who was expecting her first, turned to give the seven an appraising look before nodding slowly. They were out to have fun, and she did trust Bill and Charlie . . And even Percy to look out for the younger four. "Alright, you all stay together, and do not leave this street. Understood?"

"Yes Mum," they chorused.

Percy refused to hold one of the twin's hands so took Ginny's instead, as Charlie held Ron's, and Bill was left to watch the twins who were doing a better job at sounding like the cackling wicked witch, than the flying monkeys they were supposed to be.

As they walked down the walk way to the porch, Ron looked up at Charlie. "Why is it so dark?" Sure enough, this house had no light on.

"Maybe it's out?" Percy said, though it sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Only one way to find out!" Fred said, stepping forward and ringing the bell. No answer came, and so he rang it again… and again… and again. They could hear stomps coming toward the door and the four younger children opened their bags wide, Ginny pushing Fred out of the way with her shoulder.

A tall, very thin man, with hair, that was obviously his pride and joy, falling to his shoulders in thick black waves glared down at the little girl, snarling. "What!"

Ginny stared up at him, her bottom lip trembled and she squeaked out, "Trick or Treat?"

The man hmphed and pointed at the light above his head. "If the light's out, it means I'm not handing out candy." his tone was not friendly, it was harsh and Ginny burst into tears as he slammed the door. Charlie bent to pick the little girl up, and rubbed her back in soothing circles as he glared at the door. Ron went to Charlie's side, taking Percy with him, to comfort his little sister. Bill stepped forward to knock on the door and yell at the man when George and Fred beat him to it, ringing the door bell once again. If possible the man's face had reddened to a color deeper than their own hair as he opened the door.

"WHAT!"

"For you." George said, with a bright and mock innocent smile, as he held out a piece of wrapped candy. It had originally been meant for Percy. They had planned on sneaking it, somehow, into his bag so that when he went back to Hogwarts he'd have a bit of a surprise, and yet would be unable to get a hold of them. However this man deserved it a bit more. The man looked a little taken aback and wary as he took the piece of candy, giving them one last glare, as he shut the door.

The other five siblings looked at the twins with questioning looks, "And what was th--" Bill asked, but was interrupted by his mother.

"Children?" they all turned to see Arthur and Molly at the end of the walkway, and walking to them, Ginny held out her arms to her mother who took her into them. "What's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

Ginny opened her mouth, but George knowing his parents knew that the night would be over if the truth was told, as while Molly was a force to be reckoned with when one of her brood was insulted or injured, Arthur was just as bad when it came to his little girl. A fight would probably end with aurors coming into place memory charms and the Halloween night to be over.

"We were just giving the . . Nice…," his tone suggested otherwise,

"man, a bit of Halloween magic." Fred finished, with a wink to his little sister who gave him a watery smile.

Mr. Hathaway would not appear at work tomorrow, nor the next, as his hair stayed a fluorescent glowing green that he swore glowed in the dark and had puffed out and refused to lay down straight as it had before. Needless to say the next Halloween he left a bowl of candy out on the doorstep, and wouldn't come to the door, regardless of how many times the bell rang, or the door was knocked.

Later, the Weasley's could have sworn they heard a scream from the house they had just come from, and Fred and George gave each other discreet high fives garnering a knowing look from their siblings.

As they continued down the street, at a bit of a hurried pace pushed on by the boys, they turned a corner and found this street a little more odd than the last. Although the lights were on, there were no decorations on any of the houses or in the yards. In fact.. Each house looked exactly the same.

I'm not sure I like this chapter, I might change it later down the road, as I think I rushed to get this done. Ah well.. the next chapter will be the last and will be posted tomorrow 10/19!

DrexaHorcrux – I'll be sure to keep you in mind, but it takes me a long time to write things, because of just things in general. So maybe? Thank you so much for offering though!

Belle – it is finished.. but I'm just posting a chapter a day. I like to get feedback on each chapter, so that if a reviewer sees something I don't, or would like to see something I can easily or .. maybe not so easily put it into the next chapter. After this one, there is just one more. It wasn't meant to be a long thing.. just a short Halloween fic.

DiTs – the weasley's are always very hard for me to pin down their ages. They're also kind of hard to write, as there's 9 characters there to keep track of. I'm thinking Ginny's around the age of 5 or 6.

Vida – I wrote that part a while ago.. but I was going off my own location, which I probably shouldn't have done. In and around St. Louis the weather changes rapidly from warm to cold so.. heh. Sorry!

Moony – I'll think about doing a marauder version.

Everyone who reviewed: Thanks so much for reviewing, I really appreciate it. I enjoy getting feedback and you guys made my day!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Wizard of Oz not mine.

Title: We're off to see the Muggles!

Rating: G

Note: Here's part 4! Again response to reviews are at the bottom.. and this is the Last part! Yay. I think I might some more Weasley family moments, I'm not sure. Hmm.. anyway! Yeah enjoy!

Chapter 4 - All the houses in a row, All the houses the same.

As they continued down the street, they turned a corner and found this street a little more odd than the last. Although the lights were on, there were no decorations on any of the houses or in the yards. In fact.. Each house looked exactly the same.

"Odd." Percy mumbled as he moved closer to his father. Ron seemed to have no such problem with it as he raced towards the first door before his siblings. Ginny looked a bit worn out, and was happy enough to just be carried by her mother. The next few houses continued much the same, but by close to the end of the street, Ron was looking a bit worn out from his exuberance, and even the twins seemed to be getting tired.

Molly and Arthur communicated each other with a look. This would probably be the last house they would come to this night. Arthur checked his pocket watch, and with a smile glanced at Charlie, Bill, and Percy. If they left now, they'd still be back in time for the Halloween feast. He knew that it rankled them to come back and help them with their younger siblings and start a new family tradition, but he appreciated it.

As they neared the door, a faint whiff of cabbage touched their nose, and a cat laid lazily upon the banister, watching the Weasley family with keen eyes. Ginny struggled to get down out of her mother's arms, and Molly let her down. The little girl straightened her dress and tossed back her pigtails. She'd been too afraid to ring the doorbell at the last houses, a bit put off by the mean man, but she was going to ring this one.

However, Ron was already moving forward to push the door bell and Ginny yelled, "Hey it's my turn! You got to do it last time!"

"No I didn't! Fred did!"

"No it wasn't, It was George!" Fred protested.

Tiredness was beginning to let the Weasley temper show and Molly and Arthur were about to break it up when a soft voice from the doorway did it for them.

"You can all ring it if you want.. Ms. Figg prob'ly'll just sleep through it." Red heads all turned to look at the speaker, gaze moving, from where they'd been pinned higher up, downward to take in a small boy with messy black hair that fell over his forehead and into bright green eyes, in clothing many times too big. He was holding a large bowl full of what appeared to be sugar free candy.

The Weasley's were momentarily speechless. Only momentarily however as Ginny smiled at the boy who didn't appear to be much older than her. Not intimidating at all. In fact she felt as if she wanted to know this boy and be friends. Yet despite her young years she knew that was impossible.

"Trick or Treat," she said ,more shyly then she had all night. The green eyes turned to her and the boy smiled, before putting some candy in hers, Ron's, the twins, and even Percy's bags. He even went so far as to give some to Bill, Charlie, and even their parents. He made a small face and looked downward, scuffing his untied shoe against the floor. "I know it's sugar free. . And well.. It's all Miss Figg would let me hand out." he glanced up at them through his bangs.

Ron frowned. "Why aren't you out Trick or Treating? Don't every muhhh.." he was elbowed in the side by Percy, " er. . Every child do it?" Ron rubbed his sore ribs, giving his brother a glare.

The boy looked uncomfortable, fidgeting with the end of the too long sleeve, as the other precariously held the bowl. "I'm well.." his gaze shifted to the house next to the one he was at, where the light was off. " I can't." he merely said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"So you don't get any candy at all?" Ron asked, eyes wide. Even when they didn't go trick - or - treating, they always got a chocolate frog or two.

The black haired child flushed, before shaking his head.

Molly looked at him with compassion and sympathy and she longed to take the boy in her arms and give him a warm hug to wipe away the sadness on his face. But this was not her child. She glanced at Arthur who seemed just as affected. But what could they do? Fred and George seemed to know though, as they communicated with a look, in a way that only twins could, as George promptly held out his bag of candy for the child to take.

Green eyes widened considerably as he looked at the bag of candy and up into George's face ,as if searching for some sort of trick.

"Here, take it.." George said thrusting the bag a little more outwards towards him.

"Yeah George and I share everything. We've got plenty of candy." Fred encouraged.

"Are.. Are you sure?" the small boy asked, setting the bowl down and trembling fingers grasping the bag.

"'course we're sure." they answered together, wide grins upon their faces.

Ginny and Ron not to be outdone, gave the boy some of their candy as well, though a bit more reluctant and though Bill and Charlie didn't have much, gave him theirs as well sans the sugar free pieces they'd received from him.

Green eyes filled with shock watched them. "Th-thank you!" he stumbled over his words, surprised. This had been the kindest thing anyone had ever done for him.

Molly and Arthur couldn't be more proud of their children at that moment as they watched them give up their candy and then strike up a conversation with the now overwhelmed child. They must have been doing something right. Later when they asked the twins what had given them the notion of giving the child candy, they had shrugged their shoulders, and answered that there was just something special about him. Both Ron and Ginny had agreed.

Molly noticing Ginny beginning to yawn, and lean against Arthur, and Ron doing much the same with herself, regretfully called the end to the conversation. Ron shook the boy's hands gamely as Ginny gave the now blushing boy a hug.

"Goodbye." he said just as softly as he had greeted them, though a bright smile curved his lips, garnering smiles from the Weasley's as well, before the door shut. Ginny sighed, as she was picked up by her father. "Why couldn't he have fun too, Daddy?" she asked, leaning her head upon his shoulder.

"Not everyone has a nice mummy and daddy like you do, sweetie." Molly answered, holding onto Ron's hand.

"I wish he did." she mumbled. Molly and Arthur smiled sadly at each other and then looked to Fred and George who were on their way to putting a dent into their now shared candy, and Bill, Charlie, and Percy who looked back expectantly.

Arthur smiled. "If we get back now, there will still be time for you three to make the feast." Bill's face was split into a grin, as Charlie cheered, and Percy smiled and took off the straw hat.

As they checked around them to make sure that no one was nearby, nor watching, Arthur took out the portkey. They failed to notice however, the pair of green eyes that watched from the window. Harry Potter's gaze widened as the family seemed to just disappear. Looking down at the bag of candy in his hand, and then back outside to where the family of red-heads had been. He couldn't help but think that despite what the Dursley's said.. There had to be some sort of magic in the world.

And years from then when a little eleven year old boy with messy black hair and green eyes went to get on the train, and needed help with his luggage, a pair of red-haired twins would be drawn to him for some reason to help. And a former cowardly lion would work up the courage to step into his compartment and talk to him, creating the beginning of a friendship that while had its shares of ups and downs, would be incredibly strong and resilient.

I know I know! I couldn't resist **some** Harry Potter in the story. And everyone will ask "why didn't they recognize him" I'm just gonna go wiiith the excuse that they wouldn't ever have dreamed of meeting the BWL out trick or treating and there's lotsa boys with black hair and green eyes out there.. maybe. Heh.

Ceidh – Yup!

Fetishfemale, Kwala – If you can give me some ideas to get me going , I just might write something

LunaCatt – Nope, not really.  but I can see how he could be, maybe my subconscious was saying something while I was writing it

Kd7 – er.. not really, just take it at face value that it was a piece of candy that does 'stuff' Maybe I'll try to think up something to explain it later. it would've been smart of me to do but I didn't . . sorry.

Thanks everyone for reading! Even if you didn't review, and that's not meant to sound sarcastic. I know I don't review every story I read so I'm happy you at least took the time to read this.


End file.
